Meant to be
by carlitofan
Summary: Kym Hardy, sister to the Hardy's signs a contract to the WWE. She finds out she will be working with a guy called Carlito. She never expected what would happen. Either did anyone else.


**Disclaimer: The only person in this story I own is Kym and I just brought in a stage manager called Tony but I haven't got a clue if the WWE have a stage manager called Tony. Everyone else is owned by the WWE. The actions of those in my stories have no relation to those of the WWE superstars.**

Summary: Kym Hardy, a talented new star has just been signed by the Eric Bishcoff. They walk around the arena talking.

Starring: Carlito, Kym Hardy, Eric Bishcoff, Stage manager Tony and other superstars.

Chapter 1 

Budding romance

Kym Hardy arrives at the arena in her red jag. She is wearing a red tank top, green combat pants and trainers. She is 5"6, brown hair with purple highlights, brown eyes, slim and very athletic.

She walks around the corridors looking for Eric Bischoff as she as a meeting with him. Suddenly she hears a voice behind her calling her name out.

"Kym Hardy, just the girl I've been looking for_". _Bischoff stood in front of her holding a contract. "_So how have you been"._ Kym answered gingerly " _I am doing_ _good Mr. Bischoff". _

"That's good. Ok we need to get down to business. Your scene where I introduceyou to Carlito is coming up. Have you been preparing_" _said Bischoff. " Yes sir_" _said Kym. " Great so before we get going I'll actually introduce you to the man you will be working with for the next couple of months. Ok follow me".

Kym follows Eric down the hall to a medium height, carribbean looking man. Kym looks at his hair and smiles and looks back down at Carlito.

"Ok Kym Hardy I would like to introduce you to Carlito, better know to us as Carly_". _Carlito looks up at Kym and smiles gently at her as he can see she is nervous. "Hey what's up_?" _says Carlito. " Hiya nothing much and how are you?" says Kym. _" _I amdoing fine_"._

Eric informs Carlito that Kym will be working as his manager for the next couple of months. Carlito seems pleased.

"I think we will have a good relationship_," _says Carlito cheekily. Kym smiles back at him.

Eric butts in. "Ok guys we need to get this scene done then you can go home ok_". _Bischoff briskly walks off towards his office where he is quickly followed by Kym and Carlito.

Cut Scene   
Carlito waits outside for his cue while Eric and Kym are talking inside his office. 

" So Kym how is you're first day going as our newest Raw diva?"

" It's going really well Mr. Bischoff I just want to thank you for this amazing opportunity to work in this amazing business. I guarentee I won't let you down".

Eric looks at Kym and Smiles. " So do you…………………………….

Carlito charges in the door.

" Eric, what the hell was that? I just got jumped by Flair, man. You know what, that's not cool". Eric looks at Carlito. " You know what Carlito, that's not cool and you know what I am going to do about it. Carlito vs Ric Flair tonight and the I.C title is on the line". A smile grows on Carlito's face. " Now that's cool".

Bischoff looks at Kym and then looks back at Carlito. " While you're here I would like to introduce you to your new valet Kym Hardy". Kym steps forward and smiles. " I am looking forward to working with you. I've seen what you can do and I have to say I am really impressed". Carlito smirks. " That's really cool". Eric says " Now you two get out of here and get to know each other before your match Carlito". Kym and Carlito exit Bischoff's office.

" _**Cut and that's a rap, good job everybody**" _says Tony the stage guy.

Eric turns to Kym. " Kym I am very impressed with your acting skills. You did tremendous today great job". Kym says " Thanks Eric" as she turns to walk out the door. Carlito calls her. " Hey Kym wait up". Kym turns. " Yah dude?" Carlito looks at her. " So how did it feel?" Kym looks at Carlito. " How did what feel?" says Kym mysteriously. " How did it feel knowing that over 50,000 people are going to watch that footage of you"? Kym freezes and looks at Carlito wide-eyed. " You are joking right? Not that many will see it will they?" Carlito says, " No, it's more like 50 million people". Kym's eyes grow wider as Carlito sniggers. " I be fine, thanks for your help to make me less nervous it really worked". Carlito says, " I am sorry, I'll stop. So tell me about your self. Start any where".

Kym takes in a deep breath. " Ok, I was born in Cameron, North Carolina with my 2 brothers Matt and Jeff. I am 24 years old. I broke my neck when I was 18 while I was trying to pull off a diving moonsault on Jeff. He was trying to teach me, long story wont go into it. That's all I can think now. What about you?" Carlito copies Kym taking a deep breath and smiles a little. " Well my real name is Carly Colon. I was raised in Puerto Rico. I have no brothers or sister and I am 25 years old".

They reach the parking lot. It is a cold winter's day. Carlito turns quickly and says to Kym " So you want to go out for a drink before our flights?" Kym turns and smiles " yah that would be great. Hop in. Where to?" Carlito looks at Kym and gives her a sweet smile. " Anywhere."

They drive off together out of the parking lot.

Chapter 2 " _Bitter Rivalry" coming soon : )_

I


End file.
